Save Me
by bloody-pool
Summary: rated r for later chapters and some swearing from the well known Inu-yasha.
1. Save Me chpt1

**Nikki: **This is just a demo chapter for a story that is soon to come.So tell me if I should continue and I will.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunatly I don't own anything

_(?) scene change (?)  
italic are thoughts  
() flashback ()  
" talking "  
_

_

* * *

_

**Save Me **

My panting kept coming in short breaths, my feet beating a steady rythem on the forest floor as the full moon shone overhead and the chilly night brushed through my hair.I didn't know where I was going.All I knew is that I ran.Ran hard and far away from that dreadful scene.It still plays in my head.I do not know how he could do that to me.I thought he loved me, but the whole time he was after that one person that I have been reincarnated from.My inner soul boils as I remember her moaning as the one I thaught I loved made love to her.How I hate him so much.The name of this betrayer is Inu-yasha.I hate him with my soul.I had given up everything for him but all he did was go back to..to...to.I gasp as my foot gets caught under a tree root and I fall over.I lay there motionless, having no will to get up, nor fearing the constant growls of hungry demons around me.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Kagome...what is she doing in my lands and she is crying.What did that stupid mutt do now?If he hurt her he'll be getting something back.

**Normal P.O.V **

**(?) change of scene (?)**

A well known and feared demon followed the young girls scent, accompanied by the smell of tears.Walking swiftly and silently, demons backing away from him as he made his way to the crying women.Making his way through the tangles of branches and leaves he finally came apon the women he had loved for so long yet never showed it.

**(?) change of scene (?) **

_Of all the times why does Sesshomaru have to come now!_Kagome flinched a bit as she sensed the harsh and emotionless arua that came with him.Laying silently and still, not moving a muscle.A deep voice came from the person now standing in front of her laying body, telling her to get up.Kagome followed and slowly sat up, carefull not to look in the eyes of Sesshomaru."What are you doing in my lands and why have you been crying," demanded Sesshomaru.

Kagome hiccuped and look up into the eyes of Sesshomaru and flinched and looked back down.  
"Answer me wench," demanded Sesshomaru, his voice not softening nor hardening but it still made Kagome flinch.

"I...I saw Inu-yasha making love to Kikyo and I ran away.I did not notice that I had wandered into your lands," Kagome said silently, just barely a whisper.

"So that mutt of a brother of mine is still after that dead miko?Hmph.What a fool," Sesshomaru said, his voice only slightly softening.

Sesshomaru kneeled down infront of Kagome and brung a hand to lift up her chin.Silent tears streaming down her face.Sesshomaru's eyes softened._How can that stupid idiot still be after that dead miko and leave this beautiful creature behind?_"Kill me Sesshomaru please.I have nothing to live for..." whispered a soft voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only slightly.He pulled Kagome into his arms and hugged her tightly._Rin must really be rubbing off on me._

**(?) change of scene (?) **

_What is he doing?Hes...hugging me, but why?I don't understand!_"Sesshomaru...wh..what are you doing?" squeked the voice of Kagome

"Kagome...I can't stand to see you like this.I hate to see you cry.I love you.I have for so long Kagome," Sesshomaru responded, his voice in a tone that no one besides Rin has heard.

"Sesshomaru...I don't know if I can love you back.You just, your just always so, such a bastard.How can I love someone that kills without a second thought?" Kagome said, not moving, just staying motionless in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Please Kagome, give me a chance.I can change.At least try to love me, please,", the words spoken quitely and sincerly by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...I just don't know.I guess I can try.But this right now is just to much for me to handle," Kagome said quitely.

Sesshomaru sighed and hugged Kagome closer saying "I understand.I will wait for you Kagome."

* * *

**Nikki: **Well thats all for now.Tell me if i should continue or not.I think this is the best fanfiction I've ever done so far.Its my fourth one. 


	2. Save Me chpt1 rewritten

**Nikki: **I know i've been gone for a long time and I hardly remember this fic but it still continues thanks to my reviewers.  
I have never gotten so many reviews for one demo chapter.So thnx.The first chapter i am rewriting but leaving on for some odd  
reason...can't really recall why I am leaving the first demo chapter on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything.

* * *

**Save Me**  
_chpt.1 rewritten _

**_Kagome's P.O.V/Normal P.O.V _**

My panting came in short breaths as my feet pounded the forest floor in a steady rythm, making the odd stumble over fallen branches and rotting logs.I didn't know where I was or what direction I was going.All I knew was that the full moon was over head and a cold chill ran through the forest.Making the leaves shiver as if they could feel the cold.The reason of my frantic running is because a scene I saw and that now replays over and over in my head.

_How could he do this to me!_My tears start flowing again and all I see is a blurr.I don't notice the branch infront of me and I fall  
to the ground, this time not carring to get up.Not carring about the growls of hungry demons around me.Not carring for anything.

**(?) Change of Scene (?) **

A tall handsome well feared demon stalked the borders of his lands.Taking out anything that stood in his way or threatened him.Walking silently untill coming to a sudden halt.A familiar scent lingers in the air along with the salt of tears.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V **

Kagome...what is she doing in my lands?I can't smell her friends or my idiotic half brother.Shes crying to.What has that mutt done now?

**Normal P.O.V **

Sesshomaru followed the lingering scent to come apon kagome lying face down on the forest floor, her shoulders wracking in sobs.Sesshomaru walked next to the girl and kneeled down and brought her up to a sitting position.Tears making their way down her cheeks and onto her lap.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, softly.

All he got was a light whimper and more tears.Sesshomaru brought up his hand to wipe away the tears."Kagome answer me" Sesshomaru said slightly hardining his voice.Another whimper and a sob before Kagome replied "I saw Inu-yasha making l..lo..love to Kikyo."another sob and more tears.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took Kagome into his arms(yes he has both arms.in all my stories he has both arms).  
Kagome just cried harder and Sesshomaru rocked back and forth, petting her hair and smoothing out the nots."Sesshomaru...why? I don't understand" said Kagome between soft sobs.

It started raining.Adding to Kagome's mood, so Sesshomaru stood up and took Kagome into his arms bridal style and flew off to his castle.

When he got there he ordered servants around to get a room and a bath made ready for her and a Kimonos to be put in the closet.He gave Kagome to one of his female servants and she carried Kagome off to her bath and helped her bathe and then into bed.

* * *

**Nikki: **There that should be good for the first chapter.Rewrittin of course.So RnR and tell me if the rewritten one was better than the orginal.Thnx! 


End file.
